Judas Kiss
by Raining Sky Guy
Summary: "You know...I trusted you." "Yeah, bad choice." One man weeps as his once lover laughs and mocks him. Tsuna wished he could wipe that grin off his face.


**So, I've seen a couple disturbing fics floating around and felt like writing my own. I'm not sure how the end result was but I guess I'll apologize in advance XD.**

**Be disturbed~**

* * *

"Tsuna…I'm sorry."

A busy looking brunet turned around, already directing an empty smile at the other. "What for?"

"…" The other didn't answer, averting his gaze from his once lover to focus on his feet. The black-haired man, Takeshi, sighed sadly. "I'm sorry."

"A simple sorry isn't going to cut it." Tsuna chuckled dryly, no real humor showing in his puffed eyes, as the smiling mask remained in place. He turned around, hands once again returning for the shovel he had been using. "You're not even going to help me, right?" He asked, motioning to another shovel on the dirty ground.

"I tried…I really tried!" Takeshi suddenly spoke up, ignoring the object. Tsuna's shovel dug into the ground harshly. For few moments, the brunet seemed infuriated. The blank eyed raven just pressed his lips together.

"You know, I trusted you." Tsuna murmured in what must have been his softest voice until now, "I trusted you and you back stabbed me. Literally."

"I already told you that had been mind control! The other guardians-" A sudden glare shut him up, as the shovel kept doing its job. Takeshi noticed that Tsuna's hands were starting to bleed.

"Don't you dare put my guardians and yourself in the same sentence, _filth." _The brunet spat out, feeling the dry blood on his face and chest and neck and hands and clothes and hair and-

'Get it together.' He told himself as he returned to his work. He could hear the other sigh tiredly yet Tsuna couldn't care any longer. "It's funny how you were the only one to stab me, right? You slipped past my control…you became someone close to my heart. Did you know that I forgave you then? Yes, I bet you did. Made me lower my guard long enough that an ambient of trust had been created again."

"Whoa, you're really an idiot aren't you?" The honest amazement of the other made the brunet feel sick in his stomach. How had this man managed to keep _this _hidden from him for so many years?

"Yeah, I am. Worst thing is, I'm still hoping all this is merely a messed up dream." Tsuna despaired out loud, ignoring the chuckle of the other as Takeshi finally got rid of his apologetic mask. The grave he was digging was getting bigger and bigger by the moment. "But I think my worst nightmares are now of every moment I spent with you, huh?"

"You hurt me, Tsuna. Despite everything we shared? The kisses, the hugs, the words." The raven's lips quirked at hearing the other's not-quite hidden sob.

"Every fucking memory. A lie. Your feelings mere tools of deception…"

"It was quite the sweet deception, don't you think? Oh, I forgot you were injured!" Takeshi said enthusiastically hearing the other's broken fingers splinter even further by the grip that the amber eyed man had on the tool.

"And I loved you so intensely. I thought I could forgive everything, put that in the past. Believe you. And you betrayed me again." The weeping man continued, not heading the other's words or his own pain. "You were my Judas. And I forgave your first fault. You could have been right after all…"

"Hmm, are you thinking of the Kiss of Judas aren't you? Aww, you're so sweet."

"Every single kiss, every single touch. Yes, those were all Judas' kisses. And the second betrayal was…"

"Beautifully orchestrated I must say." Takeshi quipped in, putting his weight on one blood stained leg. " Though the assassins weren't cheap y'know. You cost me quite a bit. Though your face at my infidelity was priceless."

Tsuna's tears mingled with the blood spattering the grounds. He belatedly realized that this grave was ready. He was about to exit when something heavy slammed against him. He clumsily caught it, barely able to hold the body with half of his fingers broken. His eyes connected with sight-less green. An anguished shriek tore itself free from him. Lambo, poor Lambo was dead. And it was all his fault. Lambo, Lambo, he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to die. Less so at hands of one of this big brothers.

"Lambo, why do you look so scared?" The broken Sky mumbled to the corpse trying to smooth the barely teen's features of frozen fear but the rigor mortis had already settled deeply with him. He quickly gave up as he gently lowered —_Lambo, not a corpse, just Lambo— _down to the ground, before climbing out and started another pit.

"I'm getting bored, y'know. Do something fun!" The raven whined childishly, kicking up some dirt in the process.

"Why are you still even here?" Tsuna mumbled tiredly, not looking up from his task.

"Huh-? Well because you're still alive, that's why." Takeshi said, hands resting behind his head, as he stared at the lonesome figure of the man he had deceived, betrayed and broken. Something akin to hunger lit up his eyes at the sight.

"Will you kill me?" Tsuna finally turned to face his personal Judas. "Will you grant me that?"

"Yeah! Aren't I the awesomest boyfriend ever?!" Takeshi said with an easy grin. Tsuna's face contorted with pain.

"Why show mercy at the end? Is it more fun for you this way?"

"Well, there's that…but I also want to see your face." The black-haired man said with a grin, enjoying every expression that crossed his toy's face.

"Go to hell."

"Don't worry about that, for what I've done I've got a sure in."

"I can't believe I let you in my life." Tsunayoshi once again voiced his thoughts, already ankle-deep in the ground. He felt like screaming, like cursing, like fighting, but he was so _tired…_

"I can't either. I thought you were smarter." Takeshi answered nonetheless, shaking his head as if pitying him, before giving him a thumbs up. "Though I'm glad you did. I've had so much fun. I didn't even know you could forgive so many times!"

"…"

"Oh, by the way, did you forgive me for the third betraya-" His question was cut short by a clang of metal as the shovel was thrust in his face. Tsuna was livid.

"I have _seven _bodies to bury. GO fuck yourself!"

"Aww, so mean. Did you know that their very last action was telling you to get away?" He chuckled at the other's anguished cry as he fell to the ground, right next to his very still guardians. Not even I-pin had been spared and she hadn't even been in the mafia any longer.

The man finally broke down and cried and despaired and clung to the dead bodies of the people he held closest to his heart. Tears streamed down his cheeks, as his convulsive sobs wracked his body. "Why why _why_!?"

Takeshi shrugged and grinned. "Don't know. I was bored."

End

* * *

**So…it was meant not to make much sense, so what do you think? Did I manage to disturb you?**

**Do leave a review to know your reactions~**


End file.
